Graduation
by palefacegirl
Summary: Rukia telah memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya, apakah yang akan dilakukan Rukia? Chapter 2 update..complete..R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Yeaayyy….  
Akhirnya fic kedua Yupi nongol jg stelah bkrja keras melawan rasa malas ngetik…XD

Pairingnya masih Ichiruki, harap jangan pada bosen ya…R&R please

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Yupi *disiram oli sama Om Kubo*

-Graduation-

Rukia dan kawan-kawannya sedang berada di puncak dan menginap untuk satu malam, mengadakan acara kelulusan semua murid SMA Karakura. Acara inti, yaitu pembagian ijasah yang telah selesai dan acara saat ini adalah acara hiburan.

'_Perasaan apa ini? Dadaku terasa sesak.'_

Begitulah yang sekarang tengah dirasakan oleh Rukia saat melihat Ichigo, sahabat terbaiknya sedang bermain gitar mengiringi seorang diva di sekolah, Orihime.

Momo yang merasakan sikap sahabatnya sedikit aneh menjadi khawatir. Karena tak biasanya Rukia hanya diam seratus ribu bahasa ketika melihat Ichigo manggung.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa dari tadi kau diam?" tanya Momo pada Rukia yang bengong dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihat Ichigo di panggung.

"Kau baru tau ya Momo? Dari dulu kan aku memang sudah aneh." Rukia masih sempat-sempatnya ngebanyol walaupun hatinya sedang galau (lagunya Titi DJ donk?).

"Dasar Rukia. Kau memang tak pernah serius, selalu membuatku tertawa ." Momo langsung ketawa gaje.

"Memangnya wajahku mirip badut apa sampe bisa buat kamu ketawa?" Rukia langsung memasang tampang serius yang malah membuat tawa Momo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ssssttttt…..! Kalian berdua ini berisik banget sie! Mau pada di lakban apa mulutnya!" omel Tatsuki yang nongol dari belakang dengan wajah horornya.

Rukia dan Momo hanya sweatdrop melihat Tatsuki seperti itu. Rukia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo dan Orihime yang berada di panggung. Tak lama kemudian nyanyianpun selesai, dan Ichigo langsung meluncur kembali ke bangkunya yang beada tepat di depan bangku Rukia.

"Oy Rukia. Bagaiman penampilanku tadi?" tanya Ichigo sambil nyengir mamerin deretan giginnya yang putih kinclong sampe bikin Rukia kesiloan.

"Jelek." ujar Rukia ketus (padahal dalam hati teriak memuji abis-abisan penampilan Ichigo, sampe suara hatinya serek).

"Sudah kuduga." Ichigo manyun sampe bibirnya maju 30cm.

"Oy Ichigo. Kapan kau merencanakan acara tadi? Padahal setahu ku hanya Orihime yang mau manggung." tanya Rukia dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.

'_Oh May Ghost _(?). _Rukia imut banget…!'_ teriak suara hati Ichigo, yang sudah tak tahan ingin menubit pipi Rukia.

"Baru tadi sore. Waktu lagi ngumpul sama Uryuu, Chad, Keigo, dkk aku di seret sama Orihime buat nemenin dia manggung soalnya dia malu sendirian. Makanya tadi aku mainnya gak masimal."

Rukia hanya manggut-manggut, tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa begitu sesak. Sesaat perhatian Rukia teralih pada teriakan histeris teman-teman wanita. Rukia lalu melirik ke arah panggung dan menatap seseorang yang berada di atas panggung dengan tatapan kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata violetnya yang indah.

Ichigo yang sadar dengan sikap Rukia berkata dalam hati. _'Kaien, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kau menyakiti Rukia lagi.'_

oOo

Rukia yang sudah siap dengan celana training, T-shirt dan jaket, serta sepatu olahraga. Dia melirik jam mungil yang berada di pergelngan tangannya, jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul 05.50.

"Momo….Tatsuki….cepatlah, nanti kita ditinggal sama anak-anak yang lain!" teriak Rukia nyaring dari depan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan munculah perempuan berambut hijau dengan tampang kusutnya, yang menandakan bahwa ia batu saja bangun tidur.

"Rukia. Kalau mau teriak-teriak jangan disini, ganggu orang tidur tau. Teriak aja sana di Ragunan sekalian gelantungan di pohon, bareng sama saudara-saudaramu!" seru Neil dengan nada mengejek.

Rukia pun merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Neil, "Kamu nyindir aku? Dasar medusa!"

"Apa kau bilang!" saat Neil hendak menjambak rambut Rukia, tiba-tiba Tatsuki muncul dan menahan tangan Neil.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah selalu berbuat seperti ini. Seperti anak kecil saja." seru Tatsuki yang menatap pada Rukia dan Neil.

"Dia duluan yang mulai!" Rukia menunjuk kea rah Neil.

"Kau bilang apa cebol! Jelas-jelas kau dulua!" Neil tak mau kalah.

"Kubilang hentikan!" seru Tatsuki geram. "Sudahlah Rukia, ayo kita pergi!" tanpa banyak bicara, Tatsuki menyeret Rukia yang mendengus kesal. Sementara Hinamori yang sedari tadi hanya melihat adegan pertengkaran itu hanya berjalan mengikuti kedua sahabatnya ke halaman.

"Yah, kita di tinggal sama yang lain." seru Momo yang melihat sudah tak ada lagi teman-teman yang di lapangan. Yang ada hanyalah bunyi jangkrik.

_Krik…Krik…Krik…_

"Gara-gara kalian sie!" gerutu Rukia.

"Ya sudahlah, kita bertiga juga bisa jalan sendiri kan." seru Tatsuki yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Rukia yang menyebalkan.

"Aku setuju dengan Tatsuki." seru Momo.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun jogging bersama-sama. Tatsuki yang penasaran dengan sikap Rukia yang agak sentiment sejak semalam pun akhirnya tak tahan lagi dengan keingin tahuannya.

"Rukia, kau itu kenapa si? Dari semalam gak seperti biasanya." tanya Tatsuki to the point.

"Aku lagi bingung, gundah, gelish, galau, dst…" kelebayan Rukia nongol.

" Bingung, gundah, gelisah kenapa?" tanya Momo yang penasaran.

"Huh….." Rukia malah mendesah.

"Sebenarnya kauu itu kenapa si?" tanya Tatsuki dengan sedikit maksa.

"Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang." jawab Rukia datar.

"Haaaa…..!" seru Tatsuki dan Mooo bersamaan dengan bola mata yang hampir lepas dari rongganya karena terlalu kagetnya.

"Kau suka Renji ya?" tanya Tatsuki dengan semangat 45 yang menggebu-gebu.

"Renji..! Tang benar saja Tatsuki! Mana mau aku sama nanas kayak dia. Lagipula dia kan pacarmu." sembur Rukia.

"Kalau begitu sama Aizen sensei ya?" sekarang malah Momo yang ikutan ngaco.

"Aku gak minat sama om-om kayak kamu!" Rukia kesal dengan ucapan teman temannya yang aneh.

"Hmmm…Kalau begitu sama Kaien ya?" tebak Tatsuki (lagi).

Rukia hanya terpaku setelah mendengar nama itu, Tatsuki yang menyadari ekspresi Rukia langsung merasa tak enak hati karena Rukia pernah menyukai dan dihianati oleh Kaien.

"Ya, aku memang masih menyukainya tapi aku tak mungkin bersamanya lagi karna ia telah melukai hati ku." ucap Rukia jujur.

"Ichigo!" seru Momo tiba-tiba.

Ucapan Momo barusan berhasil membuat sebuah semburat merah di wajah Rukia.

"Jadi kau menyukai Ichigo!" seru Tatsuki setengah berteriak.

"Ssstt….jangan kenceng-kenceng ngomongnya!" betntak Rukia.

Momo hanya cekikikan melihat wajah Tatsuki yang masih kaget dan wajah Rukia yang memerah semerah tomat.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki memastikan.

"Ya." Rukia menunduk malu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Rukia memandang sejenak Tatsuki dan Momo "Aku tak tau…"

-Tsudzuku-


	2. Chapter 2

**Pertama-tama Yupi mengucapkan terima kasih pada KAMISAMA, lalu pada para readers yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic yang gaje dan aneh ini**

**Disclaimer : Bleach milik Yupi sepenuhnya *disiram bensin sama Om Kubo***

**Pairing : Gak lain dan gak bukan Ichiruki pastinya.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Gaje, typo, OOC dll.**

**Enjoy it…(^o^)**

**Graduation**

Selesai berjogging, Rukia, Tatsuki beserta Momo kembali ke vila, dan mereka melewati taman yang sudah di penuhi oleh teman-teman mereka yang sedang menghirup udara pegunungan di pagi hari yang segar.

Mereka bertiga lantas pergi ke kamar mereka dan bergegas mandi karena tubuh mereka sudah dibasahi oleh keringat.

Setelah mereka bertiga telah rapi, mereka menuju ke taman untuk bergabung bersama teman yang lainnya. Di taman Rukia bemain bagaikan anak kecil, dia memainkan perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, ayunan dan segala mainan anak-anak yang ada di situ.

Rukia dengan tidak bosan-bosannya memainkan ayunan bersama dengan Momo, sedangkan Tatsuki hanya mendorong ayunan mereka berdua. Rukia terlihat amat gembira seperti anak kecil yang di belikan mainan oleh orang tuanya.

Sesekali Rukia melirik Ichigo yang sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama teman-temannya.

"Ahem, sepertinya daritadi ada yang tersenyum terus." ledek Tatsuki yang sedari tadi melihat Rukia yang sedang memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tersenyum kok." ucap Momo polos.

"Bukan kau tau! Yang ku maksud itu Rukia." mendengar ucapan dari Tatsuki, Momo hanya cengengesan saja sedangkan Rukia asik bersweatdrop ria.

"Rukia, Momo. Sudah ah, jangan main ayunan terus! Capek tau dorongnya, kita kesana aja yuk!" Tatsuki menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia dan Momo menuju arah kolam renang.

Terlihat banyak sekali yang sedang bermain di sana, ada yang benar-benar berenang dan banyak pula yang hanya bermain air. Tatsuki megajak Rukia dan Momo berenang di kolam renang, Momo setuju dengan ajakan Tatsuki tapi tidak dengan Rukia yang sangat membenci olahraga renang. Sekeras apapun Tatsuki mengajak dan membujuk tapi Rukia tidak mau merubah keputusanya karena satu hal, Rukia tidak bisa berenang. Akhirnya hanya Tatsuki dan Momo yang berenang, sementara Rukia hanya bersandar pada pohon di tepi kolam renang. Dan saat itu Rukia melihat Kaien yang sedang bersama dengan mainan barunya, Senna.

Tak sengaja mata Kaien bertemu pandang dengan mata Rukia, lalu Kaien menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan Senna, menuju Rukia. Rukia yang melihat Kaien berjalan ke arahnya segera pergi dari tempatnya. Kaien segera mengejarnya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia dan membawanya ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Lepaskan, sakit tau!" Rukia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Kaien.

"Hmm…sepertinya Rukia yang sekarang menjadi sedikit galak ya?" Kaien menyeringai sambil terus mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Sudah ku bilang lepaskan!" tangan Rukia mulai memberontak tapi tetap tak berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Kaien. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau inginkan dariku?" Rukia berteriak kesal.

"Kau masih mengharapkanku kan?" seru Kaien dengan tenang masih dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kau masih belum puas mempermainkanku?" saat ini wajah Rukia sudah memerah, bukan karena malu, melainkan karena emosinya yang memuncak.

"Tidak ada yang mempermainkanmu Rukia." seru Kaien dengan tenang.

"Oh ya? Lalu waktu kau menerima uang taruhan setelah berpacaran denganku dan waktu kau berduaan dengan Neil di Laboratorium setelah pulang sekolah apa? Kau kira aku ini bonekamu yang bisa kau mainkan kapan saja kau mau?" Rukia menumpahkan semua kekesalannya selama ini yang ia pendam.

"Saat menerima uang taruhan aku memang salah, tapi tidak dengan tentang Neil. Dia yang menggodaku." elak Kaien.

"Omong kosong." ucap Rukia dingin. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Senna?" Rukia menatap mata Kaien dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Dia cuma teman biasa." Kaien masih membela diri.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan taruhan kau bisa berpacaran denganku lagi!" kali ini Rukia sedikit berteriak.

"Kau mendengar hal itu dari siapa? Semua yang kau dengar itu bohong Rukia." Kaien semakin mencekram erat pergelangan tangan Rukia hingga Rukia meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Rukia sekali lagi mencoba membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Kaien.

"Berhentilah mengganggu Rukia!" Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul dan segera melepaskan cengkraman Kaien di tangan Rukia.

"Berani sekali kau menghalangiku, memangnya kau siapanya Rukia?" tanya Kien kesal.

"Aku sahabatnya. Memangnya salah kalau aku membantunya menyingkirkan orang yang mengganggu baginya?" Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Kaien dengan lantang.

"Oh. Jadi kau mau bertindak sebagai pahlawannya Rukia?" seru Kaien dengan nada merendahkan.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Apa kau tidak malu dengan sikapmu yang terus memaksa wanita?" seru Ichigo kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?" saat Kaien ingin menghajar Ichigo, gerakannya terhenti karena teriakan Rukia.

"Hentikan….!" wajah Rukia kini benar-benar memancarkan emosi yang tinggi. "Ichigo, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini." Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo menjauhi tempat Kaien.

Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat Kaien, Rukia berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Ichigo. Rukia mengatur nafas untuk meredakan emosinya yang sempat memuncak. Ichigo hanya memandang Rukia.

"Terima kasih Ichigo." ucap Rukia.

"Sama-sama." Ichigo melihat pergelangan tangan Rukia yang merah bekas cengkraman Kaien, "Tanganmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Ya. Hanya sedikit sakit." ucap Rukia Jujur.

"Lebih baik kau mengobatinya sebelum menjadi memar." saran Ichigo.

"Baiklah." Rukia sejenak terdiam, "Sekali lagi terima kasih Ichigo. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari mulut Rukia, dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan Rukia karna Ishida memanggilnya.

oOo

Sisa hari itu menjadi hal yang menyebalkan bagi Rukia. Gara-gara masih sedikit emosi karna kejadian tadi pagi, semua kegiatan Rukia menjadi dilakukan dengan hati yang setengah-setengah dan ia tidak bisa menikmatinya dan makin membuatnya stress.

Saat ini semua anak-anak sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya karena mereka harus segera check out dari vila. Tak terkecuali Rukia, dia sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam koper mungilnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?" tanya Momo yang sedari tadi melihat Rukia memegangi perut bagian sebelah kirinya.

"Sepertinya maag ku kambuh." ucap Rukia sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Tatsuki yang berjalan kea rah sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah, tadi aku makan roti." ucap Momo lemah.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Momo.

"Sudah." Rukia berbohong, padahal dia tidak meminum obat sama sekali karna dia benci dengan obat.

"Kalau begitu nanti kau langsung saja menuju bis, aku dan Momo akan segera menyusulmu setelah makan siang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu disana." ucap Rukia sambil menutup kopernya.

Setelah selesai berer-beres, mereka bertiga pun akhirnya menuju ke bawah. Tatsuki dan Momo mengantarkan Rukia ke dalam bis. Di dalam bis belum ada siapapun karna semua anak-anak sedang makan siang, lalu Tatsuki dan Momo pun pergi menuju ruang makan meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia duduk terkulai di bangku, dan ia menyandarkan kakinya di bangku agar posisinya nyaman dan tidak membuat perutnya lebih sakit dan Rukia memejamkan matanya.

_Tap_

Rukia mendengarkan langkah kaki dari arah pintu belakang bis dan ia tak mengindahkannya, hanya terus bersandar dan memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Rukia mendengar suara petikan gitar dari arah bangku paling belakang, lalu orang itu mulai bernyanyi.

_Suminareta kono heya wo dete yuku hi ga kita_

_Atarashii tabidachi ni mada tomadotteru_

_Eki made mukau basu no naka_

_Tomodachi ni me-ru shita_

_Asa no ho-mu de denwa mo shite mita_

_Demo nanka chigau ki ga shita_

_Furui gita wo hitotsu motte kita_

_Shashin wa zenbu oite kita_

_Nanika wo tebanashite soshite te ni ireru_

_Sonna kurikaeshi kana?_

Rukia kenal betul suara ini, dia tau siapa orang yang sedang bernyanyi.

_Tsuyogari wa itsu datte yume ni tsudzuiteru_

_Okubyou ni nattara soko de togireru yo_

_Hashiridashita densha no naka_

_Sukoshi dake nakete kita_

_Mado no soto ni tsudzuiteru kono machi wa_

_Kawaranaide to negatta_

_Furui gita wo atashi ni kureta hito_

_Toukyou wa kowai tte itteta_

_Kotae wo sagasu no wa mou yameta_

_Machigai darake de ii_

Rukia tidak mau mengganggu dan merusak nyanyian yang indah itu, ia seakan telah tersihir oleh lagu itu. Rukia mendengarkannya dengan seksama, karena dengan mendengarkan suaranya saja telah membuat hatinya terasa nyaman.

_Akai yuuyake ga biru ni togireta_

_Namida wo koraetemo_

_Tsugi no asa ga yatte kuru tabigoto ni_

_Mayou koto datte aru yo ne?_

_Tadashii koto bakari erabenai_

_Sore kurai wakatteru_

Setelah orang itu berhenti bernyanyi, Rukia pun bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju tempat di mana orang itu berada.

"Sugoi ne, Ichigo." seru Rukia sambil tersenyum pada laki-laki di depannya.

Ichigo kaget Rukia muncul di depannya. "Tidak juga." Ichigo menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tau lagu itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja, ini lagu kesukaaku."

"Kalau begitu kita sama dong. Aku juga sangat menyukai lagu itu."

"Wah, berarti kita jodoh dong. Haha.."

Mendengar ucapan Ichigo, Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau di sini? Kau tidak makan siang bersama dengan yang lain?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Tidak, tadi aku sudah makan siang duluan."

Rukia terdiam sesaat.

"Ichigo..."

"ya?"

"Aku….aku ingin mengatakan ini sebelum aku menyesal?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Ichigo, sebenarnya aku…" Rukia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas, lalu saat ia ingin melanjutkan perkataannya Ichigo langsung memotongnya.

"Kau itu mau mengatakan apa sie?" tanya Ichigo tak sabar.

"Dengarkan dulu sampai aku selesai bicara, bodoh!" bentak Rukia karena kesal sekali pada Ichigo tak sabaran.

"Habisnya dari tadi kau bicara tidak selesai-selesai, malah berhenti terus. Dasar cebol!" balas Ichigo yang tak rela dikatai bodoh.

"Aku menyukaimu jeruk!" ucap Rukia dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya.

Ichigo hanya tercengang mendengar perkataan Rukia yang super cepat. Lalu saat ia dapat mencerna perkataan Rukia, ia pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyukai mu midget."

Ichigo pun meletakan gitarnya di bangku dan langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Ichigo…sakit." seru Rukia seraya melepaskan pelukan Ichigo.

"Aku terlalu kuat memelukmu ya? Baiklah, aku akan mengendorkan pelukanku." Seru Ichigo jahil.

_Bugh_

Tinju Rukia mendarat di perut Ichigo dan berhasil membuat laki-laki itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Rukia, kau kenapa sih? Sakit tau!" tanya Ichigo yang heran sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang sakit!"

"Kau sedang haid ya? Dari tadi marah-marah terus." seru Ichigo tanpa berpikir.

_Duk_

Sebuah tendangan dari Rukia berhasil mengenai tulang kering di kaki Ichigo sehingga membuatnya melompat-lompat kesakitan.

"Kau itu jangan asal bicara maag ku kambuh tau!" teriak Rukia yang berhasil menambah nyeri di perutnya.

Rukia yang tak tahan pun meringis kesakitan.

Ichigo tercengang sesaat, lalu Ichigo menyambar tangan Rukia dan menggendongnya dengan Bridal Style, yang membuat Rukia blushing.

"Hey, aku mau dibawa kemana? Turunkan aku!" perintah Rukia yang masih blushing dengan perlakuan Ichigo.

"Diam saja kau cebol. Aku akan membawamu untuk minta obat."

"Aku tidak cebol!" Rukia mendengus kesal, kemudian ia melihat wajah Ichigo dan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

**-END-**

**Nah sampai jumpa di fic Yupi yang selanjutnya…**

**Review..?**


End file.
